Family Tree
by XDragonRose13X
Summary: Kurama's haunted by his past, and it wont leave him alone. can Hiei help? What is Youko's past exactly, what about his family, what happened to make his eyes so cold?
1. Chapter 1

Intro chapter, the shortest but probably most important one.

**1. The dream**

That dream again…I had been having the same nightmare very often these days. But was it a nightmare, or a memory? Perhaps a fearful mix of both. What it is matters not. I just want it to stop. I sighed to myself and removed myself from my bed. The tree…I cant get the tree out of my head.

_ I peered up at the tree, the evil, wicked, family tree. When the moon was full, it cast a shadow on the rocks behind the tree. The shadow had 7 branches, and a small nub of a branch that never grew. I was frozen, when I tried to control the tree, it was like it controlled me. Behind me, 7 figures approached. I could hear them taunting, but could not understand what they were saying, but it hurt. A much larger figure summoned them all away, and I was left frozen. I looked up at the tree again, and I understood. They were the strong branches, and I was the nub. _

I sighed, remembering the dream once again. I turned my bedside light on, and walked over to the dresser, and picked up a small hand mirror to look into my own emerald orbs. They were gold tonight. Everything else about me was still Shuiichi, but I suppose eyes do not lie.

Ill probably upload chapter 2 later today


	2. Ofcourse I'm Alright

2. Ofcourse I'm Alright

Hiei sat in the park, merely passing time. He knew Kurama would wake soon, then they could travel to Genkai's temple to continue their training. He had been acting strangely lately, and Hiei was determined to get to the bottom of it. Usually, he wouldn't care. It wasn't his business, it didn't affect him, so why get involved? When it came to Kurama, he couldn't help it. From the branch he stood on, through the darkness he could see light coming over the horizon. 'He'll be up soon, I'll make my way over there' He thought. Instead of his usual speed which made him almost invisible to the untrained eye, he took his time as he walked towards Kurama's apartment. Kurama had moved out of his mother's house, though it barely seemed like it. Whenever he was there, she was bound to show up at one point to make sure everything was alright with him. "They truly love each other" Hiei thought outloud, "a mother and son. Not even a real son, but she loves him regardless…how strange."

Kurama had left out most of the details ofcourse, but he had informed his mother of his true identity. He had told her about being a demon, and escaping to the human world in order to survive. Much to everyone's surprise, she loved him just the same. With his Jagan, he could see it was not just an act either, she truly loved her son, regardless of the fact he was truly a demon.

When he arrived, he noticed the light in the apartment was already on. 'strange' Hiei thought, 'I guess he's up already. I'll let myself in then' and so he did. He entered through the window, as Kurama kept the door locked but not the window. Upon landing, he looked up at Kurama, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking exhausted. He slowly turned his head to look at Hiei, gold eyes shining in the dimly lit room.

"Any demon could enter through that window you know. You should be more careful" Hiei said, hands in his pocket, looking down.

"I knew it was you" Kurama said softly. Hiei knew this already, he knew Kurama knew his energy print and his scent, that wasn't his point. It was him entering the window today, but what about tomorrow? Kurama looked half dead, he barely seemed to notice when Hiei entered at all. He was just worried about his fox.

"Hn" was all he could manage. Kurama smiled weakly at him, and went to pick out todays clothes. "Are you alright?" Hiei asked without thinking. What a stupid thing to say. He already knew what the response would be, true or not.

"Ofcourse I'm alright Hiei" Yup. Why ask questions when he already knew the response? But he knew he was lying.

"Shut up. You look half dead. What's on your mind?" He tried again, wording his question a bit better this time.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Kurama answered, as he laid out his usual fighting clothes on the bed.

"You haven't been sleeping. Why not?" Hiei asked, turning so his back was to Kurama so he could change in a bit more privacy.

"Because I'm human now Hiei. It happens to us sometimes. It's normal." Kurama answered shortly as he tied the tie around his waist.

"Your body is human, but your mind is not. You can't lie to me, or my Jagan Kurama. I know something is on your mind." Hiei replied.

"Stay out of my mind Hiei." Kurama warned.

"Stupid fox, I just said your mind is not human. You have strong mental barriers up, I would have to hurt you to break them if I wanted into your head. And I'd rather you tell me yourself." He added. Kurama let out a sigh. He looked into the hand mirror again. His eyes were slowly turning back to green.

"I've just been having odd dreams that are causing a lack of sleep. It's not a big deal." He said. Not a big deal. How could it be? It's all in the past now. Hiei looked at him suspiciously, but let it go. He'll open up when he's ready, if that ever happens.

"Alright. Let's go." He said as the two left the apartment and headed to Genkai's temple.

Once there, the two began to spar. Kurama couldn't think clearly, his mind was clouded. He could still hear the 7 voices taunting, and every blow he took from Hiei felt as though it was coming from them. Hiei was holding back as much as he could, but he was still beating his poor friend to a pulp. He didn't dare draw his sword or use any demon energy out of fear of killing the fox. Kurama had his rose whip out, but he was swinging it like a child playing with a ribbon. Easily dodging Kurama's rose whip, with a punch to the stomach, Kurama was on his knees.

The rose whip fell from his hand, instantly changing back into a regular rose. Kurama stayed knelt on the ground, clutching his stomach. Hiei was frozen, he didn't think he hit him that hard. After the fights he's been in, a light sparring match shouldn't do this to him. Hiei just stood there, frozen. Arm still extended from the last punch, eyes wide in shock. Kurama stayed on the ground, frozen as well. He was curled up in a ball, like a small child. Yukina rushed out of the temple, shooting her brother an evil look for hurting Kurama so.

"Kurama? Are you ok?" she asked softly, putting her arms around him. He looked up, his eyes were gold again. It was like a wave hit Hiei the moment Kurama looked up at him. This was not normal. His eyes were always sharp, and had a cold, hardened feeling to them whether they be gold or green, but now they were clouded. From his knees, dirty and bruised, looking up at Hiei, he looked like he was asking for help. A wave of Kurama's thoughts entered Hiei's head through his Jagan. This was not Hiei's doing, it was Kurama's subconscious forcing these thoughts into Hiei. Hiei didn't know what to make of it, it was just voices mixing together, he couldn't understand what they were saying, but he understood the hurt. And though He and Kurama were staring right at each other, Hiei could see what Kurama saw. A tree's shadow, with 7 large branches coming off the trunk and one nub.

Then the onslaught of Kurama's thoughts and emotions stopped pouring into Hiei's head. Hiei looked at his sparring partner, as he slowly rose, gently leaving Yukina's caring arms.

"Please excuse me" was all he said as he disappeared into the woods.

"Brother? What happened?" Yukina asked, still kneeling on the ground from holding Kurama.

"Something's troubling him" Hiei answered, staring off in the direction the redhead turned silver had run. "He needs help. He was subconsciously projecting his thoughts into my head through my Jagan."

"What can we do? Should we go after him?" Yukina asked, voice filled with worry.

"I will, you will stay here." Hiei answered shortly.

"But he's hurt! He needs my help" she cried, she cared too deeply for her friends.

"His wounds from me were not what brought him down. The way I was hitting him wouldn't even take down a normal human. His body isn't injured, his mind is." He explained to his sister. "Besides, he's reverted to his fox form to run away faster. You wouldn't be able to keep up, and I'm the only one who can find him using my Jagan. Stay here incase he comes back." And with that, Hiei disappeared after him.


	3. Searching

**3. Searching**

Searching and jumping from tree top to tree top was getting Hiei no where. Between his sharp, normal eyes and his Jagan, how hard could it be to find a demon fox running around the Ningenkai? Apparently very hard. Hiei couldn't help but smirk at this, he was worried beyond belief but at the same time, Kurama was the King of thieves, master at not getting caught. This would be a challenge indeed. He sighed, and took a seat on the branch he was previously standing on. He didn't know where to start. It took him years to find Yukina, who was searching for him as well. Now finding Kurama, who doesn't want to be found, but Hiei was up for the challenge.

He didn't want to admit it, but maybe he needed help. But who could he ask? If he ever needed help, the obvious answer would be Kurama, but that was obviously not an option this time. So it was decided, there was no one to help him. Sitting here won't get me anywhere, he thought. Time to continue searching. He stood and continued to search the woods. Just as he searched for Yukina, he would not rest until Kurama was found. And he never asked for help to find her so he wont now. Though, he did have help now that he thought about it, from the detective and the oaf, but no way was he going to ask them. All he could do was not stop, no doubt Kurama, wherever he was, was in need of help and on the move, so he would continue to be on the move aswell.

...

"Master Genkai, Kurama and Hiei are both gone. I'm so worried" Yukina told the woman.

"I'm well aware Yukina. This is strange, for someone like Kurama to act this way. Strange enough for someone like Hiei to act the way he is too." She said thoughtfully.

"Where are they, I can't sense either of them anywhere near" Yukina asked. Although she was no trained warrior, she was still a demon and she knew her brother and friend's energy prints.

"Don't worry, they're big boys, they can take care of themselves" Genkai reassured her, though to be honest she was not so sure herself. In normal circumstances, it would be silly to worry, but she felt Kurama break. She couldn't explain how, but she _felt_ it. Something inside his bright mind had snapped. Only natural, she supposed, though he acted calm and cool at all times, he must feel emotions just like everyone else. He just keeps them inside. Genkai sighed, she knew what a heavy burden that could be for a person or demon. "If you're really that worried, Yusuke and Kuwabara were supposed to be here too. No doubt the dimwits are just late, they'll be here. Consult them." She finally said before going back inside. Yukina decided to wait for the boys to show up outside, and was prepared to wait patiently, but she barely sat down when…

"You idiot! I told you we didn't have time for your stupid cat! Grandma's gunna kill us for being late, and I bet we missed half the fun" Yusuke's voice came from the bottom of the long stairway.

"I couldn't help it! She was out of food I had to go get more and feed her properly!" Kuwabara defended himself. Yukina giggled a bit, such a kind heart. Once they had reached the top, Yukina went over to them.

"Kazuma, Yusuke, something's wrong with Kurama" She said before even saying hello, very un-Yukina like to not even greet a person.

"Well where is he? What's wrong with him?" Yusuke said, hands on his hips.

"I don't know" she cried. "But I could feel it, and I know Master Genkai could too you could ask her, something in him broke. He ran off as a fox into the woods and Hiei's going after him now, but I can't feel either of their energies. Kazuma, can you? Your spirit awareness is far superior to anyone else's here" She asked.

"Worry not, my love, I'll find them" Kuwabara said as he closed his eyes to concentrate. His face fell quickly, and he said, "I can't feel them either." Yukina looked scared. "But don't worry! They'll be ok! They survived in demon world on their own since they were kids, human world is nothing to them remember?" He said quickly, trying to comfort the tiny girl.

"Yea Yukina, you don't have to be so worried about them, these are 2 of the top fighters in all the three worlds you're worrying yourself over," Yusuke said, also trying to make her feel a bit better.

"You guys weren't there, you didn't feel it" she said quietly. "He _broke_. I felt it, Brother mentioned that he felt it, and I know Master Genkai felt it. He's _broken_. I don't know how to explain it, it was so strong it hurt me too. Strong enough to make Brother chase after him, so he can't take care of himself right now. What do we do" She continued to cry. Yusuke put his arm around her (in a comforting friend kinda way!) and they walked inside to talk to Genkai.

"Hey Grandma, I heard somethins really wrong with Kurama and Hiei's gone too." Yusuke said once they entered the temple.

"Well I don't know what to do. That's why I told Yukina to ask you boys" Genkai replied, sipping her tea as always.

"How are we supposed to know what to do?" Kuwabara said.

"Well Yusuke's the ex-detective here, surely you must have some idea of what to do." Genkai said.

"You're right! I know exactly what to do!" He exclaimed. Kuwabara looked confused, Yukina looked so happy, just for a moment. "We'll go to spirit world and ask someone there!" And there went Yukina's hope.

"Is that really all you can think of to do Urameshi?" Kuwabara said.

"Listen, I still don't get why we gotta do anything in the first place" he started, making Yukina look even more upset, "But Kurama's my friend, and if Yukina, Grandma, and Hiei with his Jagan say that somethings broken in his head, then we'll help find him and fix it. But we have no idea where to start, so pacifier breath can probably give us at least a starting point and I'm sure Botan will want to help." He explained himself.

"Alright, to spirit world!" Kuwabara shouted. With that, Yusuke and Kuwabara left for spirit world, and again, Yukina was left behind just to sit and worry.

...

sorry my chapters are so short and kindaaa suckish I'm working on two stories and I'm torn between the two and I'm supposed to be studying for finals and doing essays and shit...like thats gunna happnen... dont worry it'll get better soon once the ball gets rolling


End file.
